


I'd Told Him

by MelodiouslyNocturne



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Hijack Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiouslyNocturne/pseuds/MelodiouslyNocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup becomes a guardian. Day two of Hijack Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Told Him

**Author's Note:**

> Second day of Hijack Week!
> 
> I don't own the characters, just the story. Characters property of Dreamworks, Pixar, and Disney.

It was his first day as a guardian. I'd told him all about being a guardian, about the others. I'd told him The Man In The Moon could take a while to pick him. I'd told him that no one he knew before would see him, if they could remember him, if they were still around. I'd told him about the anger he'd feel towards everyone, including me. I prepared him for his first day, the hardest of it all.

As expected, he wasn't taking it well.

"Six months!" He'd shouted for going on the third hour. "Six months 'The Man In The Moon' made me wait! Six months in limbo away from you, Jack! And now I'm stuck in this shithole?!"

Bunny opened his mouth to curtly respond to him, but I shot him a glare. "You were in the same position once too, Bunny." With a huff, he left to join the others on the workshop floor.

What Hiccup didn't realize was we hadn't been apart those six months. Every day, I'd be there, waiting for him to rise, to wake up. Tooth often told me to give up, that he'd find us when he was ready, but still, I waited for him.

I knew he would react this way. I knew he'd lash out, scream, cry. And it hurt. It hurt knowing I couldn't do anything to help him. He needed to work through it, just like myself and the others. And I knew him; when he finally calmed down, he would apologize intensely to all of us. He'd never acted like this in the many months I'd known him for. It was out of character and out of line, and he'd see that. He just needed time.

I sat on the floor, watching him pace the wide balcony, yelling profanities at anything he could. Toothless laid curled up beside me, his head gingerly resting on my lap, eyeing his faithful owner. When Hic had died, the Night Fury flew here. He hadn't left my side since.

Hic looked at me, the agony and fury slowly being replaced with fear and happiness. "I..."

I stood and wrapped him in a tight embrace. "I know, Hic. I know."


End file.
